Valentine's Day With Your Rival
by BannanGodis
Summary: Gary gets a surprising call from his old friend / rival on Valentine's Day and Ash asks if he can come over, what will happend and where will the noodles into all this?


**Well, since it's almost Valentine's Day I thought I'd write a little one shot about Palletshipping. I recently got an interest in boyxboy. The one shot I have read with Ashxboy are usually cute and I like them, but since I'm a beginner with love and boyxboy so be nice to me..**

-oOo-

"_B-but I thought I meant something to you.. I thought we had something special, but you just used me and when you got what you wanted you just left me!"_ Cried the brown haired teenage girl when the tears ran down her perfect skin, _"I hate you Gary Oak!" _Shouted Gary's former girlfriend before she hung up.

Gary stared at the black screen and sighed, _"Sometimes I'm really a crap boot.." _Thought the young brown-haired scientist with a sigh, he had really believed it this relationship would work, but he got tired and left her.

Gary had never been able to stay in a relationship longer than a month. He lay with the beautiful women, but he never felt any pleasure with it.. There was nothing wrong with the woman, it was just something missing. He had tried women from blonde to brunettes, moderately thick and thin women, but none of them made him happy.

"_What is wrong with me..?" _Gary sighed as he walked away from the video phone and sat on a chair in the kitchen, he started the coffee machine and waited for a refreshing cup of coffee.

Drop, drop, drop...

Gary looked uninterested at the coffee maker, he blinked every time the clock ticked, what the hell alone he was. Sure he could get the hot girl he wanted if he just wanted to, but he would not want to have once again a angry girls after him.

But all of a sudden the phone started to ring again, he sighed and reluctantly walked over to the video phone. He picked up the phone and waited for one of his hundred former girlfriends would bark at him, but to his surprise it was shown no angry woman on the screen. Instead it was his black-haired rival with his best friend Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Hey Gary!" Cried the excited boy, "Pikapika!" Cried Pikachu with as much pleasure as his trainer. Gary rolled his eyes and smiled, even when Ash was seventeen he would never change.

"Hey Ashy-boy" As soon as Gary had used his nickname for Ash, Ash's warm smile was changed to a frown.

"Stop calling me that Gary!"

"What would you want Ashy-boy?" Ash did not even notice that Gary had called him his childhood's nickname, he smiled his famous smile and opened his mouth to explain.

"I figured I could come over to you..?" Gary raised an eyebrow, why would Ash Ketchum, his rival want to go over to him?

"Why would you want it today? I mean you ought to celebrate this day with _someone special girl?_" Gary teased with a cheeky smile, but unfortunately, Ash too dense and did not understand what the older teenager meant.

"You mean mom?" Gary teamed mentally on the forehead, how could he believe that the boy would understand anything about love, "She is out on a date and left me and Pikachu alone and what did you mean by "the special day"? It's just Saturday..?"

"_Oh my Mew.. He does not know what day it is today?!" _Gary began to smile, _"But it's no surprise. He has not changed since we were kids." _

"So is it okay if I and Pikachu come over to you? I mean if it's okay for Professor Oak of course.."

"Grandfather is on a meeting." Said Gary with a little bitterness in his voice, he had not been invited to the meeting because he was not good enough, or it was Gary heard when his grandfather had explained the reason. "But it's okay if you come across, it would be nice having someone to talk to instead of the coffee maker."

"Umm… Huh?" Asked Ash confused, he leaned his head on the side.

"Umm.. Nothing.." And with the closed Gary of the phone and the picture of the boy disappeared and was replaced by a dull blank screen.

Gary walked away from the phone and sat back on the same chair as before, He looked out and could see all the happy Pokémon that ran around. He turned his gaze to the coffeemaker again and saw that the coffee was ready, he took a cup and poured down the steaming coffee in the cup. He dropped two sugar cubes and rolled around a spoon in the cup.

-oOo-

After about ten minutes later so there was a knock on the door, Gary had opened the door and there stood Ash with a smile. Gary had let in Ash, he had asked where Pikachu was and Ash had replied that his Pikachu had gone to his friends.

Right now sat Ash and Gary in the kitchen staring out of the window, Gary took a few sips of his coffee and turned his gaze to his rival and friend.

"So Ash.. What have you done on your last trip..?" Ash turned around shocked to Gary and raised an eyebrow, when did Gary Oak caring about what he had been doing?

"I traveled with Iris and Cilan in Unova, but the few times we met Bianca and N.. I fought against the gym leaders and met many Pokémon."

"Soo.. Who was that Cilan and N?" Asked Gary, he did not even understand why he asked it.

"Oh, Cilan was a gym leader, but decided to accompany me on my journey. He wanted to become the best Pokémon connoisseur in the world and it was he in my eyes. He was a great cook too, he'd probably even give Brock a little competition!" Gary frowned when he heard the joy Ash had when he told him about his male friend, Gary does not even understand why it was so wrong.

"Then we have N, I learned unfortunately not know him altogether, but he seemed nice. He observed all Pokémon to his friends, he could even understand what Pikachu said!" Ash described his friend from Unova, without the dense boy knew it had Ash got Gary's blood to boil.

"So what have you done Gary..?"

"After I gave up my dream of becoming a Pokémon Master I started to concentrate on research, it goes really well for me." Gary said with a smile, Ash smiled back, but soon there was a little growl. Ash blushed and rubbed his arm behind his neck.

"Hehe.. I ate nothing before I came.." Gary sighed and began to make noodles.

When Gary poured down the noodles into the boiling water so he began to think about the old times, the time when Ash and he was best friends. He sighed quietly to himself and began to think about what was happening that made them stopped being friends and became enemies. Sure he and Ash were friends now, but Gary wished that he had realized how important Ash was for him before it was too late, before Ash hated him..

After a few minutes was the noodles finally ready and Ash began to eat like a Snorlax. Gary stared at Ash and saw how the noodles disappeared into the boy's mouth.

"_Ash is so cute.." _Thought Gary without realizing what he was thinking. Gary staring into the two chocolate-brown warm eyes and smiled, how could he not realize how sweet and wonderful the boy in front of him was?

"Gary what are you staring at?"

Gary blushed and laughed nervously, how could he explain this? "Umm.. I.. I became hungry to see you eat Ashy-boy.."

"…"Ash frowned and turned his head down and proceeded to eat the tasty noodles, he did not say a word to Gary.

"Ash..?" Without thinking so bent Gary forward towards the table and handle his lips against Ash's lips, Ash sat there in shock and understood nothing, but for Gary was a special feeling in his entire body. Gary pulled reluctantly away and took a sip of his cold coffee, he could hide the joy and excitement on the outside, but on the inside it was like fireworks and carousels mixed with each other.

Ash put a hand on his lips and shrugged, he could not feel any noodle on his lips, "Gary was a noodle on my lips?" Gary settled a few hundred times on the forehead mentally over the boy's density, but then crept a little smile out on his lips.

"Yes Ashy-boy and Happy Valentine's Day"

-oOo-

**BannanGodis: Okay, it was the worst I have ever written.. I'm sooo sorry! And happy 4-ever-alone-day to me! :D**


End file.
